Heart Of The Storm 2
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: Um vórtice de poder envolveu o Platô, enquanto cada um deles estava num plano de realidade diferente... O que aconteceu depois? O Plato resistiu? Todos sobreviveram?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi minhas lovinhas mais gatas do mundo! Como vcs estão?**

**Fiquei um tempo afastada, mas não esqueci de vcs nem um minutinho sequer, viu? Só ando com uns bloqueios literários... Mas resolvi começar a postar essa fic, quem sabe com as reviews de vcs eu me inspire e a termine...**

**Sim, pq ela não tá finalizada ainda...**

**Sem mais delongas, aqui está a minha versão para a continuação para "Heart of The Storm".**

_CAPÍTULO 1_

- Eu sou a Protetora do platô?- gritou Verônica, assustada com tudo o que está acontecendo.

Finn havia desaparecido de repente, e havia toda aquela luz, aquela energia que chegava a queimá-la. Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? E, o que era o mais importante: como ela podia fazer aquilo parar?

- MÃE!- chamou mais uma vez.

Quando ela já não tinha esperanças de resistir por mais tempo, uma voz doce lhe falou ao ouvido:

- Sim Verônica, você é a Protetora do platô. Agora me escute, eu irei ajudá-la a concluir sua missão.

=============================== / =============================

Challenger fechou os olhos e a imagem que lhe veio à mente foi a de Jessie. Suaamada Jessie... Ah, como se arrependia de nunca ter demonstrado todo o amor que lhe devotava...

Então, interrompendo os devaneios do cientista, uma explosão o fez abrir os olhos. Uma moça ruiva entrou na sala e atirou em Ícarus. O homem caiu ao chão e a moça apressou-se em desamarrar Challenger.

- Mas quem é...- começou ele, mas ela o interrompeu bruscamente.

- Perguntas depois! Anda!

Ele levantou-se da mesa, meio desajeitado, e ela quase o arrastou para fora, enquanto dróides e humanóides entravam na sala por todos os lados.

- Corra!- gritou a ruiva, empurrando-o pelo corredor estreito.- Vamos, meus amigos estão nos esperando!

Ela atirava desesperadamente em tudo o que via. Estavam sendo perseguidos por dezenas de atacantes, então ela dobrou à direita e jogou-se dentro de um buraco que parecia um duto térreo de ventilação.

Challenger a seguiu.

Ambos caíram sobre algo desconfortável. Ele olhou e percebeu que eram mochilas, então lançou um olhar intrigado à moça.

- Rota de fuga número três.- disse ela.- Você não é o primeiro que resgatamos desse inferno!

Ela colocou a mochila sobre os ombros e saiu andando apressada. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Onde estamos indo?- perguntou o cientista.

- Para fora daqui.- ela respondeu.

Os dois seguiram por um corredor onde, aparentemente, um ventilador gigante havia estado, mas que atualmente estava vazio, sujo e abandonado.

- Liberamos esta passagem há pouco mais de uma semana. Os Tecnos ainda não sabem, mas não sei por quanto tempo isso vai durar...

- Tecnos?

- Sim, são a mente dominante agora. São computadores hiper evoluídos que governam o mundo e subjugaram a humanidade.- ela o olhou por cima do ombro, sem diminuir o ritmo da caminhada.- Você teve o desprazer de ver o que aconteceu com a maioria das pessoas ao conhecer o Ícarus.

- O quê?- ele estava chocado.- Quer dizer que o mundo todo está _daquele _jeito?

- Não, não o mundo todo. Há diferentes níveis de "submissão".- explicou ela.- Os Tecnos decidem para que um homem vai ser utilizado, então deixam-no com determinada parte do cérebro e desativam as outras.

Ele estava perplexo demais para falar. Quer dizer que máquinas controlavam o mundo agora? E elas conseguiam ativar e desativar cérebros humanos? Era espantoso!

Era diabólico!

"E _eu _causei tudo isso?- pensou.- Impossível!"

- Ei! Será que você pode prestar atenção?- chamou a ruiva, e ele então percebeu que haviam parado.- Nós vamos ter que pular, meus amigos nos esperam lá embaixo.

- Pular?- ele não entendeu, estavam parados diante de uma parede bem sólida.- Pular aonde?

Ela apontou um retângulo gradeado no chão, três passos adiante deles. Challenger se aproximou para olhar e ficou chocado: eles estavam há quilômetros do chão.

- Não há chão!- exasperou-se ele.

- Claro que não! Estamos numa fortaleza flutuante dos Tecnos!

- Flu... Flutuante?

- É, é, agora vamos logo!

Ela retirou a grade, jogou a mochila e pulou em seguida.

- Meu Deus!- murmurou o cientista. Em seguida olhou para baixo e viu que ela está confortavelmente sentada num automóvel _voador._

- Anda! Pula!- gritou ela.

- Eu, eu não posso...

- ANDAA!

Então ele fechou os olhos e pulou.

============================== / ==============================

- Pare Warbek!- disse um dos druidas que cercava a mesa.- Sou eu quem você quer.- e, tirando o capuz, revelou-se Morrighan.

Os outros olharam confusos de Warbek, para Marguerite e Morrighan, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Como podia haver duas Morrighans?

- Maldita! Como ousa tentar um truque destes para nos enganar?- gritou o sacerdote, enfurecido.- Mas não conseguirás ludibriar a mim! Eu a matarei e a tempestade acabará!

Marguerite, absolutamente perplexa, encarava a outra mulher, que era igual a ela própria, com um misto de gratidão e espanto. Queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não lhe vinham.

Então, o druida arremeteu a adaga contra o tórax de Marguerite. Morrighan, num movimento rápido com a mão direita, fez com que a adaga voasse da mão dele.

- Eu avisei druida! Eu avisei!- disse.

Um vento inexplicável invadiu a caverna, os druidas corriam em todas as direções como se seus corpos ardessem em chamas, e Marguerite, aproveitando que estava solta, levantou-se e rumou para a saída da caverna, entretanto deteve-se a meio caminho e olhou para Morrighan.

- Venha comigo.- disse ela.- Venha, eles não a matarão se você vir comigo para o meu tempo!

- Não.- respondeu Morrighan.- Se eu não morrer agora, você não existirá, esquece-te que és minha próxima reencarnação?- ela percebeu que o tempo estava acabando.- Vá criança, vá e não cometa os erros que cometi!

Marguerite lançou um último olhar para Morrighan, então saiu em desabalada carreira para fora da caverna.

============================== / ==============================

Roxton saiu de seu esconderijo gritando feito um louco. Os espanhóis ficaram assustados no primeiro momento, afinal os gritos pareciam partir de um exército, mas tão logo conseguiram se recompor, começaram a atirar.

O caçador foi rápido, conseguiu se desviar da maioria das balas, porém, quanto mais perto eles chegavam, mais difícil ficava a tarefa. Então um tiro foi ouvido e Perrez caiu morto no chão.

- Se movam e vão se juntar ao seu oficial.- o homem se aproximou devagar, encarou Roxton, ainda apontando a arma para os espanhóis, então perguntou:- Precisa de ajuda aí companheiro?

- É, bem, é...- ele ficou confuso. O homem e ele eram iguais! Ele só podia ser o Capitão John Roxton, seu antepassado do século XVI.- Sim, eu acho...

O Capitão sorriu, trigueiro, então disparou e matou mais um conquistador, que se preparava para atirar.

- Capitão John Roxton, ao seu dispor.- disse o homem, se apresentando a Roxton.- E posso saber quem é o senhor?

Ele atirou de novo. Agora restavam apenas quatro espanhóis.

- Acredite ou não, eu sou seu descendente. Lord John Richard Roxton.

O Capitão ficou espantado, encarou Roxton como se só então tivesse notado a semelhança entre eles.

- Mas como isso é possível?

- Acho que podemos conversar sobre isso depois!- sentenciou o Lord, esquivando-se de mais um tiro.

Com mais alguns tiros, o Capitão liquidou com os conquistadores, então encarou o outro, e disse:

- Venha, temos muito que conversar, e não creio que estes porcos estivessem sozinhos!

Os dois saíram andando pela floresta enquanto Roxton tentava explicar ao seu ancestral como fora parar ali, além de contar-lhe alguns episódios futuros da família Roxton.

=============================== / =============================

Finn embrenhava-se no meio da mata, corria para onde havia um maior número de árvores para que o carro não pudesse alcançá-la. Suas idéias estavam em disparada, como tinha ido parar ali? _Por que_ justamente ali?

E Verônica? Será que ela estava bem? Será que a tempestade no platô já acabara? Será que ela, Finn, conseguiria voltar para seus amigos?

Enquanto pensava nisso tudo, a loirinha corria cada vez mais rápido. Tinha que ganhar distância dos mercenários. Tinha de sobreviver até encontrar uma forma de voltar ao platô de mais de um século atrás, porque ela _encontraria _uma forma de voltar.

Nem que levasse muito tempo, Finn voltaria para a Casa da Árvore. Voltaria para seus amigos.

Sua família!

================================ / ============================

Verônica sentiu como se uma imensa paz tomasse conta de sua alma: Abigail a ajudaria e juntas elas salvariam o platô. Essa certeza lhe dava forças para enfrentar o que fosse.

- _Desde o começo dos tempos a vida se renova, essa é a lei do Universo. Eu, Verônica, a Protetora do Platô invoco minhas forças e o poder deste lugar para que as energias se renovem e um novo ciclo comece!_

Ela gritou após dizer estas palavras, então uma explosão de luz alastrou-se pelo platô, em seguida toda aquela luz direcionou-se para o Trion e sumiu.

Verônica abriu os olhos e sorriu ao perceber que tudo dera certo, então caiu, inconsciente, no centro da casa da árvore. E, no exato instante em que ela atingiu o chão, os planos de realidade sumiram e todos caíram de volta no platô.

Exceto Finn.

_CONTINUA_

**E aí minhas gatinhas, continuo ou não?**

**Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que pensar dessa fic.. preciso muuuuito de opiniões, então, não deixem de comentar, ok?**

**beijões! ateh um próximo... ou não... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi minhas gatas! Voltei... e nem demorou tanto assim! hehehe_**

**_Não recebi tantas reviews quanto gostaria, então esse cap vai especialmente pra:_**

Fran Brennan Roxton - Minha lova, fiquei tão feliz em ver que viestes ler minha humilde fic de TLW...mesmo estando tããão viciada em Bones!

Lady Flyh Krux - que bom que estás gostando! aqui vai mais um cap, aproveite!

Nina Makea - tu és suspeita pra falar né? hehehe que bom que estás "viciada" já, amo tuas opiniões! divirta-se! jinhux

**Eis o tão pedido:**

_CAPÍTULO 2_

Challenger, assustado, olhou para os lados e viu que, ao invés de ter caído no automóvel voador, estava de volta ao platô, precisamente no lugar onde o plano de realidade o alcançara. O céu estava limpo e, se ele não houvesse visto a tempestade com seus próprios olhos, poderia jurar que nada de anormal acontecera.

- Verônica! Finn!- lembrou-se de repente.

Ele rumou para a casa da árvore certo de que encontraria as duas, talvez até mesmo Roxton e Marguerite. Ao sair do elevador, porém, deparou-se com Verônica caída no meio da sala.

- Meu Deus, Verônica! Verônica!- chamou, correndo até ela.

Antes de qualquer coisa, Challenger verificou-lhe os sinais vitais.

- Estranho, é como se ela estivesse apenas dormindo, entretanto não consigo acordá-la de forma alguma.

============================== / ==============================

Marguerite abriu os olhos e viu-se de volta à pequena depressão onde havia se separado de Roxton. Seu pulso esquerdo incomodava um pouco, pois havia caído de mau jeito, mas, exceto isso, estava bem. Meio atordoada, ela olhou para os lados tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, então o viu se levantar, e seu coração falhou uma batida de tanta felicidade.

Roxton percebeu que voltara ao seu tempo, afinal menos de trinta segundos antes estava conversando com seu ancestral, no entanto, agora estava de volta ao lugar onde se perdera de Marguerite. Ele se levantou e, antes que conseguisse colocar as idéias no lugar, uma voz familiar se fez ouvir às suas costas:

- Roxton!

Aqueles olhos, espantosamente verdes, o encaravam incrédulos, então os lábios dela se abriram num sorriso.

- Marguerite!- ele desceu a pequena elevação aos tropeços para poder abraçá-la.- Oh, Marguerite, Marguerite...

Os dois se abraçaram e permaneceram assim por muito tempo. Precisavam tocar um no outro, ter certeza de que estavam mesmo juntos e não apenas sonhando.

- Eu fiquei tão assustada quando aquela onda me pegou... Não sabia onde você estava, nem onde eu estava!- disse ela, separando-se dele.- Você está bem?- ela o encarou, inquieta.

- Estou, estou...- a voz dele soou urgente.- Eu fiquei desesperado quando tudo aquilo aconteceu... Eu queria ajudá-la, mas não tinha idéia...

Ela o interrompeu bruscamente.

- Você está sangrando!

Só então ele percebeu que havia um arranhão em seu braço.

- Não é nada. Foi só de raspão.- foi a vez dele encará-la.- E você? Você está bem? Alguém a machucou?

- Não, não... Não é hora de se preocupar comigo, temos que fazer um curativo antes que isso aí pegue sujeira e infeccione.- Marguerite olhou para os lados.- Com toda essa correria e mudanças de realidade eu não tenho nada adequado para fazer um curativo...

- Tudo bem, não é nada mesmo. Eu nem senti...

A herdeira não deu a menor atenção à Roxton. Então, de repente, rasgou um pedaço da própria blusa; que já estava meio rasgada por causa das tentativas de livrar-se dos druidas; e fez uma bandagem improvisada no ferimento dele.

- Pronto, deve agüentar até chegarmos à casa da árvore.

- Acho que nunca mais vou carregar bandagens comigo, pelo menos não quando sair com você.- disse ele, apreciando a barriga de Marguerite, que ficara à descoberto.

- Ah, cale-se Lord Roxton!

Então os dois se puseram à caminho de casa.

=============================== / =============================

Ele olhou à toda volta, como fora parar ali? Tudo o que conseguia lembrar era de umas coisas estranhas, parecidas com paredes de água que, embora não molhassem quando passavam por ele, faziam-no ir para lugares e tempos diferentes... Então, de repente, viera aquela explosão de luz e ele simplesmente caíra ali, há oitocentos metros da casa da árvore.

"Bom, - pensou, bem-humorado.- pelo menos me poupou o trabalho de vir andando."

Com um sorriso no rosto ele se levantou e encarou a grande árvore que sustentava o lugar que tinha aprendido a chamar de lar. Fizera uma longa viagem apenas para se dar conta de que já tinha tudo o que precisava bem ali.

Pois é, a vida tinha dessas coisas... Mas enfim ele voltara.

Finalmente Ned Malone estava em casa!

_/_/_

CONTINUA

_**E então? seguimos nesta viagem maluca?**_

_**aguardo reviews minhas lovinhas!**_

_**beijão**_


End file.
